bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Nagareboshi/Alternate Abilities
Gai's abilities went through a lot of changes before PersonaSuperiorDeus achieved the result that he/she wanted. As such, these are the discarded skills listed below. Zanpakutō Kaengetsu (火炎月, "Blaze Moon") is the name of Gai's Zanpakutō. It is in a constant-release state. It takes the form of an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Gai holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Gai is, 161 cm tall, and has a crimson blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Gai's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds. Gai has also on more than one occasion used Kaengetsu's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Special Abilities: Kaengetsu is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. Akaakato no Getsuga Tenshō (明明と月牙天衝, "Flaming Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer"): At the instant of the slash, Kaengetsu absorbs its reiatsu and releases highly condensed reiatsu at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crimson blazing crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Akaakato no Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gai has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. Bankai: Zansa Kaengetsu (鎖斬火炎月, "Slaying Chain Blaze Moon"): Kaengetsu's Bankai is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Gai's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a crimson blade instead. The cross guard has four long abstract and slender prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Gai's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length crimson coat (or shikakushō) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, with a sleeveless left arm and glove and the additional portion of his Zanpakutō's chain spiraling up the length of his arm with the additonal portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. This coat is part of Gai's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Gai's Reiatsu. Bankai Special Ability: Zansa Kaengetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Gai takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Kōshinho prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. *'Enhanced Akaakato no Getsuga Tenshō': Zansa Kaengetsu retains the use of Akaakato no Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are blue with a green outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. Gai can also keep Akaakato no Getsuga Tenshō within Zansa Kaengetsu to augment his sword swings. Reasons for Scrapping: Just look at the thing. I'll admit, I wasn't feeling very creative on that day. Funny that in Hell Chapter, Ichigo actually uses Flaming Getsuga against Shuren, and later Kokuto. Zanpakutō Rōzen Kurone ((ローゼンクローネ, "Crown of Roses") is the name of Gai's Zanpakutō. It is a constant-release type. It takes the form of a spear that splits into 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. Special Abilities: By changing the spear's form, Gai can use 10 kinds of abilities that the spear provides. (If one counts Sōryū no Yari as 2 spears that makes 10.) Each spear has its own special ability. Zanpakutō Akkio (悪鬼尾, "Devil Tail") is the name of Haruko's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a crimson nodachi with a golden tsuba shaped like a pentagram with a jagged design to it and an azure handle and sheath. Akkio is stated by Kagirinai Nagareboshi to be the sister blade to Renji Abarai's Zabimaru. Shikai: Akkio's Shikai command is "Roar" (雄叫び, otakebi; "War Cry"). In its Shikai, Akkio breaks up into six segments, which consist 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. The segments regularly float behind her back in a wing formation, and at a moment's notice, they can be guided by the hand motions she demonstrates. These segments can be propagated and grow to immense size, as well as extend at tremendous speeds. Shikai Special Abilities: Akkio has several special techniques. Haruko can alter gravity, open up rifts, teleport, fly and summon swords to wipe out her opponents with ease. In combat against her, it is not uncommon to see a flurry of swords materializing out of thin air and disappearing just as quickly, flying and attacking rapidly from many angles at once. *'Ryūga Zekkō' (龍牙絶咬, "Bite of a Broken Dragon's Fang"): Haruko executes a one-shot omnidirectional attack which consists of the blade segments of Akkio flying at the enemy all at once, however, this is damaging to Akkio and leaves Haruko defenseless. *'Ryūga Hanshakyō' (龍牙反射鏡, "Dragon Fang Reflector"): Haruko arranges the segments of Akkio into a rhombus formation that shield her and which, upon recieving an attack, disperse the resultant force as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory. *'Ryūga Hasai' (龍牙破砕, "Dragon Fang Shredder"): Haruko has the segments of Akkio circle around her, as they spin rapidly. A few seconds later, she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords seperate and fly in different directions, dealing great damage. *'Ryūga Zōsetsu' (龍牙増設, "Dragon Fang Extension"): The segments of Akkio come together, transforming into an 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt. Akkio's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Akkio more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Haruko's swordsmanship. Akkio's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Akkio can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, Haruko has a limit of ten consecutive attacks before having to bring the segments of Akkio back together for recovery - which makes her fairly vulnerable during this time interval. To make up for this, Haruko usually relies on Shunpo for evasion as she retrieves Akkio's segments. Haruko's Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or by Haruko herself. *'Ryūgaigen' (龍牙威厳, "Dragon Fang Gravity"): Haruko unleashes an orb of strong gravity at her opponent. Bankai: Tatsuō Akkio (龍王悪鬼尾, "Naga King Devil Tail"): In Bankai, Akkio breaks down and transforms into an ornate dragon-motif ranseur with the spear head being 4 jagged ends that curve inwards, resembling a jaw. The segments of Akkio still remain, however, they now transform multiply into twelve segments that float behind Haruko in a wing formation, and they have become elagonated, transforming into sharp, deadly broadswords. Bankai Special Abilities: Akkio also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: *'Ryūkōtsu Taihō' (龍骨大砲, "Dragon Bone Cannon"): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated reishi from the combined segments of Akkio which form a cannon which is shaped like a cross. The technique drains a substantial amount of reiatsu from Haruko. *'Sanran Hanabira' (散乱花びら, "Scattered Petals"): Haruko charges at her opponent, before slicing them with two of her segments. Then she flies past her opponent and sends the remainder of the segments into them at the same time. *'Jikan-teki Danmaku' (時間的弾幕, "Temporal Barrage"): By making a circling motion with Akkio, Haruko opens a rift in space and shoots countless blades from it at her opponent at breakneck speeds. *'Unnamed Akkio Manifestation': Haruko can transform Akkio into a massive version of its Ryūga Zōsetsu form resembling a skeleton of a dragon. Akkio gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a dragon’s tail and wings and the pick-like protrusions of her Shikai segments, and it also gains a dragon-like head about the size of a small car. Akkio is connected to its hilt, which Haruko easily swings around despite its immense size. Akkio itself does not literally "cut;" Haruko usually utilizes Akkio as a flail in this form. Tatsuō Akkio seeks out any reiatsu and reiryoku in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. While powerful, it can completely exhaust her reiatsu in a matter of minutes. *'Senjin Kokuyōken' (先陣刻形剣, "Vanguard Cutting Form Sword"): Not Yet Revealed. *'﻿﻿Banshō Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan' (万象頬抜く弧杭の江円環, "All Creation Surrounding Area Surpassing Arc Stake of Torus"): Not Yet Revealed. Zanpakutō Renzokuyami '(連続闇, ''"Serial Darkness") was the name of Gokai's former Zanpakutō. Renzokuyami is a dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point. '''Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Renzokuyami is able to manipulate and control destructive darkness. Renzokuyami's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Gokai typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Gokai's darkness is known to make others physically ill and cold. Gokai boasted that the darkness he forms will chase his opponent to the ends of the earth if launched at them. *'Jigoku wa Atsuenda' (地獄は圧延だ, "Hell's Rolling"): Swinging his blade at his opponent, Gokai releases black arcs of reiatsu at his opponent. The power of this attack is compared to Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Yami no Kafuka' (闇の過負荷, "Darkness Overload"): *'Tamashī no Shōmetsu' (魂の消滅, "Soul Extinction"): Gokai launches a wave of darkness at his opponent which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. *'Sekai no Shōshitsu' (世界の消失, "Vanishing World"): *'Konton no Akumu' (混沌の悪夢, "Chaos Nightmare"): Gokai morphs Renzokuyami into a huge cannon and then fires an extremely destructive black laser which pierces through all defenses, and inflicts heavy damage to his opponent. However, while this attack is his strongest, it can only be used once per release, unlike his other attacks. Bankai: Eien no Yami (永遠の闇, "Eternal Darkness"): In Bankai, Gokai wears a black catsuit running down from his jawline. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of his right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with a red slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself. His right arm, by comparison, bears only a thick dark bracelet that turns his right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple darkness. His helmet bears a striking similarity to Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals his hair in its entirety - however, instead, Gokai's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Gokai's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Reikihaku Koshinsi's own light green visor, Eien no Yami bears a dark purple, X-shaped visor. Bankai Special Abilities: *'Shuraba wa Ushinawa' (修羅場は失わ, "Pandemonium Lost"): *'Akumatekina Gyakusatsu' (悪魔的な虐殺, "Satanic Slaughter"): *'Jigoku no Kiba' (地獄の牙, "Hell's Fang"): *'Kunan no Chi' (苦難の地, "Gehenna"): *'Shoaku no Kongen' (諸悪の根源, "Pandora's Box"): Resurrección: Negro Azabache Soberano (漆黒覇王 (ネグロ・アザソ・プラノ), Neguro Azabacchi Soburano; Spanish and Japanese for "Jet-Black Overlord"): In Resurrección, Gokai dons pitch-black armor, large elf-like boots, and wears an inverted version of Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi jumpsuit. An array of ten "Bits" form around Gokai, forming six wings, a halo and a long blade-like 'tail', giving the impression of a Seraph (six Bits are used to form the wings, while two Bits each are used to form the halo and tail). The Bits also generate a protective forcefield around his body to shield him from damage. Resurrección Special Abilities: *'Kuroi Teiri' (黒い定理, "Black Theorem"): Gokai forms ghosts of darkness, which are then used to grab and strangle his opponent and cause them great pain. *'Kurayami o Tabe' (暗闇を食べ, "Devouring Darkness"): *'Sora ana Heisoku' (空孔閉塞, "Void Obliteration"): Gokai raises his arms into the air, prompting darkness with horror-stricken faces to swirl around his hands, becoming more and more condensed. Gokai can then fire the gathered darkness on a wide scale (as he did against the Gotei 13) or focused at an enemy. *'Kokutan Kirisaki' (黒檀切り裂き, "Ebony Ripper"): Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): In Segunda Etapa, Gokai sheds all his clothes as he glows light blue, gains jagged, black wings, black markings all over his body and has crystals inserted into different parts of his body. Segunda Etapa Special Abilities: *'Shikkoku no Shinseiki' (漆黒の新世紀, "Pitch-Black Genesis"): *'Kokitosu' (コキトス, "Cocytus"): Gokai releases a cold wave at absolute zero which completely freezes everything, and brings his opponent's vital functions to a screeching halt. This attack is unusable in RPs. *'Rapurasu no Ma' (ラプラスの魔, "Laplace's Demon"): *'Shitsu Rakuen' (失楽園, "Paradise Lost"): *'Arumagedon' (アルマゲドン, "Armageddon"): Reasons for Scrapping: This was actually a replacement for Kakusei, but I grew disinterested with creating it, so I decided on a Fullbring instead. Hollowification Fullbring